¿Sirius Black?
by Hiro Black
Summary: ¿Quien es Sirius Black? ¿Quienes son sus padres? o.o ¿Acaso no es hijo de sus padres? ¿Acaso es nieto de los que solian ser sus padres? Descubranlo y dejen RR ¡Cap 4! ¿Donde estan los padres de Sirius?
1. Capitulo 1

**Titulo****: ¿Sirius Black?**

**Genero**: Yaoi

**Autores**: Tiziano Black y German Black.

**Resumen** La mamá de Sirius le confiesa algo a su hijo antes de que este entre a Hogwarts, algo que cambiara su vida.

-----------------

El cielo nublado no deja salir los rayos del sol, y las gotas que caen como rocío del cielo se deslizan suavemente por los ventanales de una elegante casa.

Un bebé es traído al mundo, la partera mira incrédula al hombre que esta teniendo al bebé. Otro joven más o menos de la misma edad del joven embarazado se acerca a la partera con cara de interrogación.

- ¿Aun no?

- No joven, es mejor que se siente.

- ¿C"MO VOY A SENTARME? ¡MI NOVIO ESTA POR TENER UN BEBE, QUE ES MIO!

- Joven, si no deja de gritar, esto podría ser peor.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH…….- Grito el joven rubio tratando de hacer salir a su hijo.

Unos segundos de silencio antes de oír el llanto de un pequeño niño. Sus ojos eran azules y su cabello de un hermoso color negro. Su piel era suave y rojiza, aun tenía los ojos cerrados por el cansancio, pero al ser acurrucado en los brazos de su "mama" el bebe abrió sus ojitos.

- Tiene tus ojos…….- Dijo el joven rubio alzando a su hijo.

- Si…….-Dijo el joven de cabello negro, largo y hermosos ojos azules.

- Bien, mi trabajo aquí, concluyo- Dijo la mujer- Ojalá y que la Familia Black pueda aceptar a este nuevo miembro- Y se fue.

- Tiene razón la partera, desde que mis padres se enteraron que me case con un hijo de _muggles_ me tienen entre los ojos.

- Mi vida, mira al bebé, solo míralo, un pequeño brujo que cuando crezca, no le importara de que sangre vino o a que sangre va a querer, es un ser inocente.

- Mi mamá……..me mataría…..ella no sabe……..que tiene un nieto.

- Cálmate amor, solo cálmate, cuando lo vea, no le quedara otra que aceptar.

----------

AL OTRO DÍA EN LA NOCHE.

- Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi sol, duérmase pedazo de mi corazón – Canto el muchacho rubio acunando al pequeño Sirius Black.

- ¿Aun no se duerme?- Dijo el joven de cabello negro.

- Es tu hijo, tardara mucho en dormir.

En eso se abre la puerta del número 5 de Grimmauld Place. El joven rubio se hecho para atrás mientras el joven de cabello negro protege a su esposo.

- No lo puedo Creer, y te haces llamar un Black- Dijo la madre del joven de cabello negro- Te casaste con un impuro y encima se te ocurre traer a un niño al mundo, eres la vergüenza de la familia.

- Manchaste el árbol familiar desde que naciste- Dijo el padre del chico de cabello negro.

- MARCHENSEN DE MI CASA- Dijo el muchacho molesto.

- NO LO HAREMOS……..nos llevaremos al niño.

- ¿Qué?

- Hijo, somos mortifagos y lo sabes……no entejaremos al niño……sino que los entregaremos a ustedes- Dijo el padre.

- Pobre criatura- Dijo la mujer quitándole a Sirius de los brazos del rubio.

- DEVUELVANMEN A MI HIJO- Dijo el rubio.

- CALLATE SANGRE SUCIA- Dijo el hombre mientras alzaba su varita.

- SUELTA ESA VARITA PAPÁ- Dijo el muchacho de cabello negro alzando la suya y apuntándole directamente a los ojos.

- ………- El padre bajo la varita- El señor de las tinieblas se encargara de ustedes.

------------------

Sirius creció normalmente a manos de la familia Black, Según los últimos informes, los padres del pequeño Sirius habían muerto como quería la familia, por ser innobles e impuros.

Más tarde nacería Regulus, el "Sobrino-Hermano" de Sirius.

Los padres (Abuelos) de Sirius se esperaban que cuando este entrara en Hogwarts no fuera seleccionado en Slytherin, ya que era sangre mestiza y no creían que entrara allí. Pero la esperanza es lo único que se pierde. Aunque sus verdaderos padres hubieran querido que Sirius creciera como un _muggle_ y que se divierta paseando con sus amigos por las extensas calles del callejón Diagón, Los Black, no dejaban que Sirius se acercara a los sangre impura, decía que era gente que no merecía aprender magia, que eran inhumanos, que no eran ni _muggles_ ni _Brujos_. Aunque, la sangre de sus padres hacia que el pequeño Sirius sintiera curiosidad de los _muggles._ Y por ello, trataba de jugar con ellos a escondidas de sus abuelos.

Sirius pensaba que era hijo de Magdalena Black y Anthony Black, pero no era así, sino que era su nieto, un nieto traído al mundo por el amor de dos hombres que nunca supo como se llamaban.

-------------------

- Sirius- Dijo Magdalena cuando Sirius hacia su maleta para ingresar a Hogwarts por primera vez.

- Si mamá.

**Nota de los Autores: **Si no se entendió bien quien es cada padre, acá la explicación.

**El padre que lo dio a luz**: Es un joven de no más de 17 años, con ojos verde agua y cabello rubio veteado de castaño, es más bajito que el otro padre y muy delgado, es hijo de _muggles_, pero es brujo.

**El otro padre**: Es un joven de cabello negro, largo y hermosos ojos azules. De aproximadamente 17 años, es alto, delgado e hijo de sangres pura. Un joven brujo muy poderoso para su corta edad.

REVIEWS Por fis. Y pueden agregarme a su MSN, si quieren claro vean mi biografía y allí estar, gracias por todo.


	2. Capitulo 2

El sol penetraba por las oscuras cortinas del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Las cortinas se movían suavemente dejando entrar la luz a su máxima potencia. Sirius – de ya 11 años – miraba a su "madre", la cual no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

Ella a su vez recordaba esos ojos, esos ojos azules que la miraban con inocencia y que habían quedado grabados en los ojos de su nieto. Por un momento siento que miraba a su hijo real, al hijo que ella misma tuvo con esfuerzo y que educo para que se convirtiera en un gran mortifago.

Pero a su vez, podía ver esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que siempre detestaba, esa dulce sonrisa que no podía ser otra que el "Impuro" que se caso con su hijo. Se dio por vencida, por más muertos que estén, Sirius debía conocer la verdad.

Hubo unos flashes que la hicieron volver a lo que tenía para decir. Su pequeño hijo, sentado, solo, mientras que sus pececitos flotaban y su sonrisa triste resaltaba en ese hermoso rostro.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Te sientes bien?- Dijo Sirius algo preocupado.

- No hijo, no me siento bien, tengo algo que me carcome por dentro y nunca te he dicho.

- ¿Si?- Dijo acercándose más a ella.

- No soy tu madre.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, antes de que Sirius responda un singular.

- ¿Qué?

- Hijo…………tú…….no eres……..MI hijo.

- ¿Cómo que no soy tú hijo? ¿Cómo?

- Tú……….eres………..Mi nieto.

- O.o Espera me estas jugando una broma, no puedo ser TÚ nieto, Regulus es menor……

- No hablo de Regulus, hijo mío, no……hablo de mi primogénito- Saca de un cajón, un marco con una foto.

En la foto había un niño de 12 años, con una túnica de Gryffindor, y una sonrisa hermosa. Sus ojos, azules, brillaban de alegría y su belleza era inigualable.

- El es tu padre Sirius………tu traidor padre.

- ¿Mi…….padre?

- Si hijo.

- Pero……como…….. ¿Cómo puede ser?

- El te abandono hijo y luego, el muy idiota se mato.

- Mi padre……..me abandono- Dijo en tono melancólico y sorprendido.

- Si hijo, y todo porque ese sucio impuro lo sedujo.

- ¿Impuro? ¿Qué impuro?

- Tu otro padre hijo, tienes dos padres, uno, es mi hijo, y otro, es el sangre impura.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Mi hijo.

- Si…… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

- El se llamaba………..el……..se llamaba.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

- El se llamaba German Black. (N/A: En este fic, German se pronuncia Yerman)

-----------------------

German Black, German Black………..

Miro una y otra vez la foto de su padre. No podía creer que tan dulce y bello muchacho lo abandonara a su suerte y luego se matara. ¿Por qué se sentía una basura? Tal vez, tenía razón su madre sobre los sangre sucia y tal vez debería dejar de juntarse con ellos, pero, aun así, el era mitad sangre sucia, y aun así, debía de respetar la sangre que se le fue otorgada.

Miro otra vez el tren estacionado en la plataforma 9 ¾ y volvió a mirar la foto. En ese mismo lugar que estaba parado, hace más de 11 años se saco una foto su padre.

German Black. Nunca había escuchado su nombre en todos los años que vivió con sus abuelos. Ni una vez oyó ese nombre salir de los labios de su abuela y jamás oyó balbucear ese nombre su abuelo. ¿Lo habían odiado tanto, a su padre y a su amante? ¿Por qué EL tenia que tener unos padres así? Que lo abandonaran a su suerte y no se preocuparan por el. Pronto vio a un chico de gafas y con el pelo todo revuelto.

- SIRIUS- Gritó el muchacho.

- JAMES- Contestó el mencionado.

- ¿Qué haces? Tanto tiempo- Lo abraza.

- Nada, solo veo lo desagradable que es mi vida.

- ¿Quién es el?- Dijo señalando la foto.

- Es German Black- Contesto una voz de atrás, era Jason Potter, el padre de James.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts, el era un idiota, pero era un buen amigo, siempre haciendo bromas muy buenas, luego nos castigaban a mi y a…………..- Calló, no quería mencionar al otro joven que siempre los acompañaba.

El dolor aun seguía vivo en el corazón de Jason. La muerte de German Black y de su esposo había sido tan dolorosa para el.

- Eran como gemelos- Continuo bajo las miradas de interrogación de los niños.

- ¿Quiénes?- Preguntó Sirius.

- Tus padres, eran como gemelos, siempre juntos, defendiéndose mutuamente.

Otros segundos de silencio.

- Parecían hermanos, es una verdadera lastima, pobre German………pobre………pobre Thomas.

- ¿Así se llamaba el sangre Sucia de mi padre?- Dijo con asco Sirius.

- ¿Por qué tanto asco a la persona que más te amaba?

- ¿Eh?- Musitó Sirius.

- Debías ver a Thomas embarazado………tan alegre, tan dulce…….siempre pensando en el pequeño Sirius.

- Mi……papá……

- Si Sirius, el te amaba más que todo…..siempre pensaba en tu futuro……..siempre pensaba en ti, cuando te tuvo, no le importo el dolor, lo único que quería era estar contigo.

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron del dulce rostro de Sirius, sus padres lo amaban, sus abuelos eran mentirosos, sus padres se amaban, y por ello los odiaba.

- Toma- Le extendió Potter padre a Sirius.

- ¿Qué es?

Miro lo que le extendió y era una foto, en ella solía Jason Potter con una gorra de Gryffindor. German Black con una bandera de Gryffindor y un jovencito muy lindo, de cabellos dorados y ojos verde claro, con una cinta de Gryffindor que rodeaba su frente. Los tres iban abrazados.

- Era el campeonato de Hogwarts, Yo era el buscador y German y Thomas eran los golpeadores. Thomas era italiano, creo que el acento era lo que más le gusto a German de Tomy.

Y mientras observaba la foto, James empujaba a Sirius para que entre al tren, una sonrisa se asomo.

-----------------

Y este cuento se acabo (No, mentira) espero que no se disgusten al sabré que soy el padre de Sirius (Salvo que no tengo 17, sino 22) Ok, espero que me dejen RR. Gracias.


	3. Capitulo 3

-SIRIUS BLACK, SIRIUS BLACK…………

-Emm………ah si ese soy yo.

-……..-Una figura apareció, más parecía su abuela y tenía una escoba en las manos- DORMILON……LEVANTATE…

--FIN DE LA PESADILLA---

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- PAM, cayó al suelo.

- Emm……. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sirius fue alzado hacia arriba por un par de suaves brazos. Cuando alzo su vista para verlo, vio unos hermosos ojos dorados y una sonrisa adorable, en verdad en un primer momento se le vino la imagen de su padre, pero al ver la intensidad de esos ojos dorados, supo que no era ese verde agua que apenas y conoce por las fotos.

- Eh, si, lo siento, tuve una pesadilla.

- Me llamo Remus Lupin, espero que no te incomode mi estadía.

- ¿Eh? CLARO QUE NO jejeje, adelante- Lo invito a sentarse junto a el.

- Emm...Gracias- Remus era muy curioso y no pudo evitar notar que a su lado había una foto donde habían 3 hombres.

Remus tomo el retrato y vio esos 3 pares de ojos. Los 3 irradiaban felicidad.

- ¿Quiénes son?- Pregunto el castaño.

- Emm, son…..mis padres y el padre de James.

- Aaaaah- Musitó Remus.

- El- señala al joven de ojos azules- Es German Black, mi padre- noto que la imagen le sonrió- El – señala al otro hombre junto que tenia ojos verdes- Es Thomas Black, mi otro padre.

- Tienes unos lindos padres- Dijo el chico sonriéndole.

- Si……….lástima……..

Mientras tanto, en la plataforma 9 ¾.

- Hace tanto que no oigo hablar de ustedes viejos amigos………veo que sus frutos han florecido y que su hijo salio tan hermoso como ustedes…….pero…….las sombras ocultan tragedia y la tragedia oculta sobras del pasado…..no se dejen estar, sean fuertes y salgan de las garras del innombrable, porque se han perdido 11 años de la vida de su único hijo.

---FLASH BACK---

- JASOOOOOOOOOOOOON- Un chico de hermoso cabello negro y ojos azulados le hace seña a un niño con anteojos y pelo despeinado.

- Ya voy………cof, cof…….- Tosió mirando al chico hermoso frente a el- Ger, no hacia falta gritarme, estamos en el mismo pasillo.

- Lo se, no puedo esperar a que el sombrero me ponga en un lugar que NO sea Slytherin ..

- No te comprendo ¬¬.

- Yo menos.

Los dos chicos se acercaron cuando vieron que McGonagall ya había llamado a un niño rubio a pasar.

- Muy Bien Thomas DiTario, es tu turno.

El rubio se sentó en la silla, German se perdió en esos ojos verdes que poseía el chico.

- GRYFFINDOR- Grito el sombrero.

- ¿Gryffindor?.......quiero ir a Gryffindor- Sonrió German.

- ¬¬- Lo miro Jason.

- GERMAN BLACK- Dijo McGonagall- Vaya, los Black se reproducen y son todos iguales- Dijo mirando la belleza del chico.

- Jejeje- Se sentó.

Mas bien solo se apoyo cuando oyó al sombrero gritar, siempre pasaba eso con los sangre pura "Slytherin" pero esta vez no.

- GRYFFINDOR- Gritó el sombrero.

La emoción que sintió en ese momento no era comparada a ninguna, mas cuando Thomas le dijo que por fin había quedado embarazado, pero esta era una alegría minúscula al lado de la de tener a su pequeño Sirius.

Paso así el tiempo, y Thomas no le daba ni la hora al pobre de German, por más que trataba de impresionarlo no podía contra un chico como el. ¿Y era obvio, no? Un chico Brujo de nacimiento, rebelde sin causa y con un brillante cerebro para hacer travesuras no podía juntarse con un hijo de padres muggles, educado correctamente, con un brillante cerebro que valía oro y con una actitud tan dulce.

- DEJAME EN PAZ BLACK!!!!- Grito el rubio por décima vez.

- ¿Qué sucede Black? Tu novia no deja que la beses- Dijo Héctor Malfoy tan arrogante como siempre.

- VETE AL DIABLO MALFOY- Esta vez fue el pelilargo que grito.

- ¬¬- Mirada de odio del rubio dirigida al Malfoy.

- ¿Qué pasa Blacky? Tu novio no quiere ser el primero en tu cama.

- NO ESCUCHASTE BIEN O ERES SORDO……NO-TE-METAS-MALFOY.

- ME METO EN LO QUE QUIERO BLACK.

- YA BASTA- Dijo el rubio poniéndose entre los dos y sin querer toco a Malfoy.

- AH un sangre sucia me ha manchado la piel, iré a lavarme, pero nunca estaré limpio…….sangre sucia- Miro con asco a Thomas antes de irse.

Y unos segundos de silecio llegaron con su salida, Thomas miro su mano, limpia, pura, suave…….

- Le doy tanto asco a los puros- Se pregunto a si mismo.

- A mi no me das asco- Dijo German acariciándole la mejilla- Más bien, me vuelves loco de amor.

Mientras German lo abraza y le acaricia el suave pelo rubio, Jason Potter, Nian Howell (Un Peter bueno en la época de German) y Susan Helliwell (La que vendría a ser como Evans en la historia, salvo que es sangre pura y esta en Gryffindor) los miraban.

- Es una hermosa pareja- Dijo Jason.

- Preciosa- Dijo Susan.

- Lastima que durara poco- Dijo la profesora Hudson (De Adivinaciones)- Una lastima que se separen cuando conciban una linda y bella criatura……….

Aunque todos la llamaban "La Paranoica Hudson" tenia algo de cierto esa premención que dijo.

- Algo oscuro los juntara nuevamente- Musitó por ultimo René Hudson.

-------FIN FLASH BLACK--------

- Tenía tanta razón esa mujer.

------------------------

Nota del autor: Y aquí se acabo por ahora, no se pierdan los demás capítulos y descubriremos más sobre Thomas y German.

Dejen Reviews y muchas gracias por los que ya me dejaron.


	4. Capitulo 4

En una parte.

- Pero miren nada mas quien esta aquí, el mismísimo Tom Riddle

- Cállate gusano traidor- Dijo Voldemort con una mirada asesina.

- Oh Voldy, no seas así…….se que tienes un lindo corazón.

- CALLATE BLACK……….Haz conseguido aliados.

- Claro Voldy, por quien me tomas, por HÉCTOR MALFOY.

- Bien, excelente.

El muchacho de ojos azules miraba a Voldemort como si fuera un dios, aunque en realidad fingía inocencia puesto que nunca lo anhelo.

En otro lugar apartado.

- Debo encontrarlo.

Se dijo un muchacho joven, caminando muy mal herido por un sendero de flores blancas.

- Mi deber como padre es protegerlo……..debo…….llegar……-Cae desmayado mientras un charco de sangre baña el precioso sendero que reflejaba una luz dorada proveniente del sol.

---------

HOGWARTS.

Sirius corría feliz por la torre de Gryffindor, al igual que sus padres, había conseguido entrar allí.

- jajajaja Sirius, deja de hacer eso- Rió dulcemente Remus.

- Jejejeje…….

- Oye……..PASTELES- Dijo Peter lanzándose sobre ellos.

- Glotón ¬¬- Musitó James.

Luego de un rato conociéndose, Remus se fue a tener un poco de intimidad en su cuarto con 20 libros sobre criaturas mágicas y seres oscuros, todos se preguntaban ¿Por qué Remus leía eso siendo tan pequeño?

- Para mi que este nos oculta algo- Le dijo Sirius a las fotografías de sus padres.

- Una platica interesante con tus amigos de papel- Dijo Erick Millon sonriente a su compañero.

- Vete al diablo Millon ¬¬.

--------------------

----RECUERDO-----

Tom Riddle, un chico de cabello negro y ojos claros miraba la entrada al gran comedor.

- Vas a pasar?- Dijo el chico de cabello negro largo y ojos azules.

- Eh?- Tom se da vuelta y ve a ese ángel que salio de la nada, un ángel hermoso, lleno de vida.

- Emmmmm………te encuentras bien?

- Si…….jejeje.

- Un gusto Soy German Black.

- Soy Tom Riddle.

- Estas en segundo?

- Si, y tu?

- tercero.

- Ah, con razón no te veo en clases.

- Veo que eres Slytherin.

- Si.

- Bueno, debo irme, tengo un hambre que me mata, nos vemos.

German le dio un beso en la frente a Tom Riddle, este se sonroja y lo mira irse, taaaaaaan Sexy, tan lindo y sobre todo tan dulce.

----Final del recuero---

- MALDITO BLACK- Dijo Voldemort tirando todo al piso.

------------------------

- Remsie.

- ¿Qué?

- Porque vuelan las aves???

- Porque tienen alas

- Remsie.

- ¿Si?

- Porque tienen alas las aves???

- Porque sino serian ratones saltarines ¬¬

- Y si los ratones saltarines tuvieran alas serian aves???

- No ¬¬ Serán comadrejas extraviadas en un universo paralelo donde no hagas preguntas lelas ¬¬

- Solo quería entablar una conversación.

- Entonces ve a hablar con el carpintero n.n.

- Muy Gracioso ¬¬

--------------

- Debo encontrarlo- Un muchacho de ojos grises, cabello rubio y buen aspecto físico se aproxima a la casa de la madre de German. Toca la puerta y abre un sirviente que lo invita a pasar.

- ¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto la mujer.

- Soy Dante DiTario, hermano de Thomas.

- Un sucio Muggle, ¡¡¡QUE HACE EN MI CASA!!!

- Vengo por mi sobrino SEÑORA LOCA.

- FUERA DE MI CASA, AQUÍ NO ESTA ESES NIÑO.

- SE QUE ESTA ACA, NO MIENTA.

- FUERA, ACA NO ESTA, REVISE LA CASA SI QUIERE.

- Piensa que soy idiota, esta en Hogwarts, como cualquier niño de su edad E IRE POR EL.

- NO SE ATREVA.

- SI ME ATREVO, ES MI SOBRINO.

- NO ES NADA SUYO ¡¡¡¡IMPE--!!!!- No pudo terminar de formularla, puesto Dante había desaparecido.

---------------

Y aquí el cap este. Gracias por los RR. Muchísimas gracias.

Tiziano.


End file.
